spoofwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Shawn Duet
The Adventures of Shawn Duet was two attempts at a short episodic series that was a sequel to The Dubious Maneuver that was proposed three times, but ultimately cancelled. It would have featured short 5-minute episodes following the exploits of Shawn Duet and his companions as they are left stranded on Taboo. The idea started as early as 2004, just before the release of the Special Edition, and was revived in 2006 before production began on Typhon. A first draft of the first two episodes was partially finished, with notes on several more. A completely different second incarnation was also proposed in 2006, after filming on the short films had concluded. This version would have had Duet, Typhon and Mobaccaon various exploits, running into Sprint, Rhast and Guy-Gone. It was undecided if it would have been set before or after Shadows of the Democracy, though Guy-Gone's role implies it would have to take place after. It would have been comprised of seven 5-minute episodes, and an eighth set in a "mirror universe". A document of notes, story plans and character info was completed. The concept of a short episodic series filmed in batches of episodes lived on in The Rigors of Mortuus. Synopsis First Version Write the first section of your article here. Second Version Write the first section of your article here. Other Incarnation Ideas Several other ideas were thrown around for the series, but never really developed. One idea had the series set before The Dubious Maneuver, and would have followed Duet and Mobacca, along with new characters, with little reference to the Jebi. Another version set the series sometime after the first two cancelled sequels, with Duet as a sort of Jebi/Rogue, not unlike Kyle Katarn or Corran Horn. He would rarely use his Jebi abilities, allowing him to still act primarily like Han Solo. For a brief time the series was also suggested as a Flash cartoon series or comic series, rather than live action. Characters (Version 1) Shawn Duet Duet would have continued naturally from The Dubious Maneuver as the main comic-relief and the de-facto leader of the stranded group. He would have been balanced by Typhon's calm, logical personality. Captain Typhon Typhon would have been characterized as the controlled, calm and logical character, much like an officer from Star Trek. Mobacca Mobacca would have returned, same as before - grumpy and questioning of Duet's integrity. Sprint Render Sprint would have acted much like Lando Calrissian, the friend of Duet who is much more successful. Lucebacca Lucebacca would have continued as before, as Sprint's co-pilot, and likely come into conflict with Mobacca, yet eventually becoming friends. The Mad Bomber The Mad Bomber was to be a new character that was not a Spiff or "force user", who would have been much more like a Batman villain - a recurring, but not majorly threatening nemesis for Shawn Duet. Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist Tyrannical-Fascist was going to spy on the others, having also been stranded on Taboo. His intentions were never fully developed. Characters (Version 2) Shawn Duet Duet would have been characterized a little differently in this version - much more a trasure hunter or adventurer, who was rash and impulsive. He may have worn a fedora - an idea that came from an early concept art image for Duet. Captain Typhon Typhon would have acted as the calm, cool and collected character, always trying to rein Duet in. He would have also served as the navigator on their ship. Mobacca Mobacca would have returned, same as before - grumpy and questioning of Duet's integrity. He would have likely served as the weapons officer on their ship. Sprint Render Sprint would have been a character met occasionally by the group. Guy-Gone Weird Guy-Gone would have been promoted to a Jebi Council member, though he would have owned a small space station where he would invent gadgets, which Duet and crew would buy. Due to the desire to distance the series from obvious Star Wars parody, his Jebi story would have likely not been mentioned. Rhast Rhast would have returned, but only used his bounty hunter gear and not used any Jebi powers. He would have served as the main antagonist, hunting the crew wherever they went. Futhorc Haacko Futhorc would have likely appeared as another comedic character appearing in an episode or two. Behind the Scenes Trivia *The idea that Duet was stranded on Taboo after the events of The Dubious Maneuver was later used in Return of the Smuggler. *Both versions focused heavily on Duet, Typhon and Sprint - the three most available people at the time. *Both versions would have had adventurous opening titles with characters' names and actors listed under images/clips of them, like most tv shows. *The idea of The Mad Bomber came from Prajit's preference to use explosives whenever available in nearly every video game. *In the second version, Rhast has less focus put on his "force powers". At the time, it was decided not to explain why. *Oddly enough, in the second version Guy-Gone would have become a Council member, unlike his path in the short films. *Also very oddly, Guy-Gone would have essentially taken up the "Q" role from the 007 series. *In the second version, Typhon is the cool, calm and collected character, while Duet is the rash one. In the short films, Typhon sometimes comes across as rash, while Sprint is the calm and collected one. *It was undecided if Tyrannical-Fascist would meet Duet in the first version, or whether they were in fact related. *The first version would have started with a form of opening text crawl, followed by a small ship being attacked by a larger one. This was initially intended to parody the first scene in the pilot episode of Star Trek: Voyager, "Caretaker", but it has some similarities to the opening of A New Hope. *Lucebacca would have been included in the first version. In the short films, it is mentioned that Lucebacca went off to college. *The idea of having a "mirror universe" episode was based on the two-part Star Trek: Enterprise episode "In a Mirror, Darkly" where the entire episode takes place in an alternate evil universe. This would have been done as a fun break from the usual episodes to allow the actors to play different types of characters. *The first version would have had several lines explaining what happened to Mobacca when the Eon Vulture exploded, because the film never showed what happened to him. *One idea for the second version saw Duet wearing a hat, like a fedora. This was later done in Dark Equilibirum. *Several main theme tests were created to "get a feel" for the opening of the show. The themes used included Zathura, Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow, Indiana Jones, and an alternate unused theme for Star Trek: The Next Generation. Category:Cancelled Projects Category:Webseries